dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2
Archived The first 84 topics have been archived so that the new topics will be easier to view as they arise. 08:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :nexttime only archive the topics, which are finish, and let 3-4, so the don't look empty --SoranPanoko 08:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The last topic posted had been resolved. If there were older topics that are still somehow unresolved, they can just be brought up again. The purpose of archiving is to remove old topics to make room for new ones, so it should look empty immediately after an archive is made. 09:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Gamscom gameplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMDbb_JCTSY Buu vs Turles. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRL_aiGxCoo Janemba vs Pikkon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiEKJ5BX2a8 Goku vs Pikkon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6M1pCqGl54&feature=channel Janemba vs fat Buu. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiyNsVWQUGI&feature=channel Majin Vegeta vs Turles. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnvjOL0alp4&feature=channel Ssj1 Goku vs Full Power Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu6c4fhfxx0 Majin Vegeta vs Janemba. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFDKWKw7Duw&feature=channel Pikkon vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KitoU4khQA4&feature=channel Goku vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua9LZaFrMMM Buu vs Pikkon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jpT84fEZNU Janemba vs Janemba. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwUzdYQeSUA&feature=channel Goku vs. Goku SSJ. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r98ltKQ7o0c&feature=channel Majin Vegeta vs ssj Goku. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r98ltKQ7o0c&feature=channel Gamescom - Gameplay 002 .http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGl0Kt88DeY&feature=channel Gameplay 003 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7y1dLzv1V0&feature=channel Gameplay 004 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RPFI8uiY_I&feature=channel Gameplay 005. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9gsJN3_Khk&feature=channel A lot attacks and ultimates. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1KKS-187zs&feature=channel Goku ssj vs Majin Vegeta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV7E-pNjfUk&feature=channel Goku SSJ vs. Janemba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA2-NBKNlBY Goku vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92WzEWKmUek&feature=channel Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 : Gamescom *Deep* Gameplay Videos Special. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KclXQqE9uA&feature=channel Pikkon vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnAO3Q6Y1V0 Goku vs Frieza. The quality is horrobile. Are there no videos, wich I can see without killl my eyes? --21:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, i just put the links, i am not the one who made them and it's youtube what would you expect? 22:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots http://www.youtube.com/user/dbzanto?blend=1&ob=4 Some new screenshots from the ova and some old ones from the game and the ova. Super Saiyan 2 Goku is confirmed. is that kid trunks ssj2? or is that teen gohan in trunks outfit ? Sig your post-.- it's horrorbile that you don't make that -.- It's teen gohan, which make a Kamehameha, with wrong color for his suit--SoranPanoko 22:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Is not wrong color is an alternate costume. 23:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) cool and gogeta is in a alternate costume also? yep look at gogeta belt is blue http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Super_Gogeta_BT3.jpg but here is red so is a new alternate costume That's Teen Gohan Ssj2 with a costum from Burst Limit Are we sure that there not going to be giant characters in rb2? 17:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) No, but they aren't confirmt, and I don't think that came some...--SoranPanoko 21:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, because Janemba is confirmed only as Super Janemba, so if there were going to be big characters, they probably would have shown his big form. They may just be withholding it until the game is released are sometime near then, however. bottom|26pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|26px 00:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Not Sure but... Not sure if this goes here, but could Raging Blast 3 be very similar to this except: With Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return, remaked and with Abo/Cado and Aku playable?~Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather A remake for a new movie? Maybe in 10 - 20 jears (the remake now 17 jears after release), but not now and maybe they are in this game--SoranPanoko 12:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible Fictions? What about: Frieze Fifth Form or Frieza and Cell fusion??? No new what-if-charcters will come, only animie/movie-characters which don´t appeart in a game --SoranPanoko 12:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, an interview with a French magazine said that "over 20 characters with 6 being new to any DB game, of those six, two will be what-ifs". Though, with more characters possibly up for confirmation (since the new number is over 100 rather than between 90 and 100), that number could be anything. SSJ7G 03:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me a link? Thanks Maybe they mean 20 new characters from other games + 6 new characters from Movie/Animie + 2 newWhat-ifs (+73 from RB1 so we have 101 characters=over 100, and so they confirm all from characters from RB1!?)-- 09:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate Super Saiyans 30 mins? in the artikel stand, that the movie on RB2 is only 30 mins long, but the original is ~60 mins long, so how they make it so short? Maybe it's only one part from movie or what (but in the trailer we see part 2)? Vegeta and Broly SSJ3 Seprate Characters? Why are Vegeta and Broly SSJ3 seprate characters the ware seprate characters in RB1,so i think the must be a transformation now. (it woud be muts better) Last game they was seperate so we put it in the list as seperate. It's not confirm, i hope this time they are transformation, but we don't know it...-- 13:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Bio-Broly, a good edition Bio Broly would make a GREAT addition. Preferably more than SS3 Broly. I mean, they hardley have the same attack: Bio-Broly: Mouth Blast Eye Laser Regeneration Double Eraser Cannon Broly: Eraser Cannon See? And he is slower than Broly, but at the same time stronger(physically). He would be a GREAT anti-broly Broly. ~Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather New screenshots from gamescom. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1YFIqI4xJ0